


【FF14|于里昂热/桑克瑞德】消磨（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [26]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *时间线3.4后，两人守家时。





	【FF14|于里昂热/桑克瑞德】消磨（END）

1.

阳光倾斜的角度恰好打在桑克瑞德的后颈，烧得整个人四周的温度都升高了那么一个点。

一旁的协牙尉似乎想挪到阴凉点的位置，但一看桑克瑞德还趴在原位动也不动，只得撇着嘴伏低，两眼盯着目标准备出现的方位。

甲虫爬过双剑士的脸侧，蝰蛇绕过协牙尉的小腿。停歇在树枝上的鸟不知道自己脚下趴着两个人，肆无忌惮地甩下一泡鸟粪。

那坨稀稀拉拉的鸟粪就砸在桑克瑞德的手臂上，不一会儿干透了，变成一块白色的瘢痕，发出一股在草叶中格外刺鼻的臭味。

但桑克瑞德仍旧坚如磐石，没朝那块鸟粪干投去一分余光。

协牙尉皱着鼻子，祈祷他们的目标尽快现身。他们已经趴在这里等了超过六个小时，然而六个小时里在监视点上出入的人仅是一些无足轻重的旅行者和行商人，可以说是一无所获。

桑克瑞德终于有所动作时协牙尉正体会着自己肚子空空如也的感觉，险些没注意到双剑士用手指在地面上划下的警戒信号。

道路尽头出现了两辆鸟车，沿着商道缓缓行进。为首者是他们的目标，但目标之后还有一个不在计划内的身影。

协牙尉认出了那个身影，惊恐地倒抽一口冷气，用胳膊肘捅了捅身旁的双剑士。后者也没有料到这个局面，咬牙的声音在两人之间迸开。

“照原定计划进行，那家伙我来处理。”目标进入埋伏范围后和几个衣着低调的可疑人物交谈时，桑克瑞德尽可能地低声说。

不等协牙尉提出其他忧虑和反对意见，桑克瑞德无铭已经出鞘，人也在眨眼间跳跃到能自由行动却不容易被弓箭手狙击的区域中。

他还没站稳脚跟就释放了一支响箭，提醒等在四周的其他埋伏者立即动手。顷刻间商道就变成了战场，弓箭与魔法交替着织出一张厚厚的网。

桑克瑞德砍开一个敌方护卫，看清自己抓住了那个不该在这里出现的人之后，毫不客气地将其踢出战圈。

“看好你自己——琥珀兽借我。”他扔下一把短剑给对方防身，不再更多言语，转身回到战斗里。

很快他身旁就多了一只琥珀宝石兽。

傍晚时分，桑克瑞德将清理战场的工作转交给协牙尉，踢着靴子找到一直藏身于掩体后的于里昂热。

“怎么回事？”他还没褪去激战带来的肾上腺素，一时没有未能建立蹲下身去好好说话的耐心，“不是让你在外围盯着吗？有什么事不能用通讯珠联系？”

“……他们具备极高的警惕性，临近目的地时开始向四周的行人问路，并要求其他人带路进来。如果我不上前去为他们指明方向，他们便会起疑心。”于里昂热合上魔导书，“或是带进无辜的行人，以此作为掩护。”

桑克瑞德瞪着精灵，目光里燃着怒气，过了几秒才逐渐冷却下来。

“连通讯珠都没有机会用？”

于里昂热仍旧安静地回答：“是的。不过我——”

“行。”双剑士抬起一只手，截断于里昂热的话，“不必奉承我说你相信我一定会处理好。你要知道——不是每个士兵都认识你。也别道歉！”他又堵上一句，“你还没有造成大麻烦。”

“我会在必要时刻自保。”

桑克瑞德乜了他一眼，收起无铭找到协牙尉，确认现场不再有必须要他或者于里昂热插手帮忙的地方后，向于里昂热打了个手势。

“回去吧。”他悻悻地揣着兜，忽然感到自己手臂皮肤有一处不太对劲，低头一看才发觉那块干掉的鸟粪还贴在上头。

于里昂热也发现了那处污渍，信手点出一道不完全的魔法擦掉了它。

“下次我会选用更好的方式。”于里昂热擦着手指，“但在同等条件下，代替普通人承担这份危险的选择是不会变的。”

桑克瑞德呼着气，捏了半天拳头。

“知道啦。”

2.

如果回到过去，桑克瑞德还是会接受阿尔菲诺让他调查无影的任务。

他把纪念的花束放在牺牲于帝国兵袭击的沙之家成员墓前，行默哀之礼。

可能让他再选一次，他还是会选择接受阿尔菲诺交托的任务。不管是资历还是能力，他都比其他人更合适。

但是，不存在“如果当时他知道，落入面前那个陷阱会造成多么可怕的后果，他会如何抉择”这种选项。

桑克瑞德站得笔直，行完礼后退一步时碰到了离自己很近的于里昂热。

由于这是一种庄严的仪式，于里昂热没有戴他的兜帽和护目镜。桑克瑞德为自己无意间撞到他而轻微发出叹息时，于里昂热还侧着头不知在思考什么。

“假如——”海浪声在两人之间拍打了十几个来回，于里昂热才低沉地喃喃，“——那天我代替老师……”

桑克瑞德直直望着这方无名墓碑，看也不看于里昂热，却抬手做了一个截断的动作。

“无聊的假设。”他一瞬间以为自己重新听到了无影在自己身上用过的语气，那种能将钢铁冻裂、能用无数可能性动摇根基的语气，“我还可以假设，我长不大，某个冬天饿死在海之都的地下街，没有跟老师一起去萨雷安。”

于里昂热猛地攥住他的手腕，但桑克瑞德坚持要说完。

“那么就不会有一个因为老师离世而空虚不已的傻瓜，也不会有一个因此受黑暗蛊惑的人。至少这些罪就不会落在我身上……可无影依旧存在于世，说不定还要有另一个人来承担这种罪。如果不是我……那他会是谁呢？”

桑克瑞德将目光从墓碑上移开，转而盯着精灵。

“这一个‘假如’无法减轻任何罪过，也不能改变我们要走的路，以及这条路上会出现的危险。于里昂热，我把选择权交出去之后——那个结果我们都看到了。我不想再听到同样的话。”

3.

于里昂热在阅读《格伦神谕》，给暗之战士出谋划策期间想过无数种“如果”。

“如果是老师，他必定能做得更加十全十美。如果五年前的那一天是自己代替老师启动那个召唤式，那么穆恩布瑞达也不会死去。”

《格伦神谕》记载的是平行世界，那么会不会有某一个平行世界，沿着不同的选择结果往下发展，让一切进行得更加完美？

阿尔伯特冷眼看着这个领路人。

“没有。”暗之战士回答，“我不知道你到底怎么想，但答案显而易见——没有。”

这之后于里昂热私下找桑克瑞德谈了很久。

“我想我还是……”他提出自己计划的不全面之处，作为欺骗朋友和牵连无辜者的代价，他理该受到惩罚，“……退到外围比较好。”

桑克瑞德的手掌在剑柄上摩挲，不明说同意也不表示反对。

“我问你，让你重来一次你会怎么做？”

于里昂热想了想，把原计划的几个细节理清楚，换掉几个选择。

但桑克瑞德听完，反过来提出了新的疑问。

“要是我不在黑衣森林，阿莉塞小姐被暗之战士抓走或者她没能逃得到伊修加德；要是你向我们传达信息被艾里迪布斯察觉到异状，你先遭到攻击——最关键的是，要是你得不到关于第一世界的情报。”

双剑士靠在椅背上，低头抽出一点剑锋，望着剑刃边缘的倒影。

“我不是替你找理由，相对而言，你要是早点告诉我们，也许就不这么难过。不过我猜……不管怎么样，就算你再来一次，你也会决定让……水晶代言人去第一世界。”

于里昂热听到桌子对面传来无铭在双剑士手里一会儿出鞘、一会儿入鞘的摩擦声。

“没错。”精灵答道，“会。”

摩擦声停止了，桑克瑞德的头也没抬起来。

“让你退出是便宜你。”良久，桑克瑞德抛下无铭越过桌面，揪起精灵的领子，力量大得将于里昂热从座位上提起了半星寸，“你认为平白降低我们现有的情报水平是一件理所当然的事？不——我不会这么简单就放过你。”

于里昂热的嘴角抽动了下，但他慢慢解开桑克瑞德那块覆着左眼布条的动作代替了他要说的话。

黑布下的左眼虽然已经看不到东西，却仍在燃烧执拗的火。只是那团火还烧着时，桑克瑞德反而不说话。等火焰熄灭了，双剑士才哑声道：“不要想得太美，于里昂热。我还有一大堆事情要做——拜你所赐。”

4.

桑克瑞德真的没有放过他——于里昂热抱着整摞的资料走进书房，盯着双剑士伏在桌边的背影。桑克瑞德还在为白天于里昂热不经告知就涉险闯进埋伏圈的行为闷声生气，几个小时不跟精灵交谈了，此时他也没对于里昂热进屋的动静作出任何回应。

于里昂热发觉食果花鼠在桑克瑞德的头顶上转来转去。精灵放好自己拿来的资料，在捉走那只小花鼠的刹那，为自己手指碰到不太寻常的温度皱了皱眉。

他返身取来一些药水，推醒伏着的双剑士。

“说说看……你不是容易发烧的体质，为什么到了晚上反而……”于里昂热正要问是不是桑克瑞德吃坏了什么食物，却瞥见对方脖子旁有一道颜色不对劲的擦伤，“你没注意到敌人的武器上涂了毒。”

“注意到了。”桑克瑞德晃着脑袋，“可能没挤干净。”他习惯性地捂了一下擦伤的地方，但于里昂热立即要求他拿开手。

“本就不是严重的伤口，捂着不利于愈合……请把这个喝了。”

回到沙之家后还有些闷闷不乐的双剑士现在就老实多了，好像有了一个理由可以打破两人间的尴尬隔膜。桑克瑞德接过水杯一口气灌下肚，微微吐着热气。

“稍微睡一下就好。”他按按自己的肩窝，松弛开肌肉，“这种小毒不在战场上发作就不成威胁，晚上出一身汗就排掉了。”说完他还站起身，伸了个懒腰。

于里昂热望望他留在桌上的草稿纸，那上面潦草地画着几个布阵示意图。

“是白天的布阵……还觉得什么地方布置不妥？”

“我在想，要是真的被那些家伙胁迫人质，这个布阵确实有一些漏洞……”桑克瑞德点了点纸上的两个角，“这次好在是你，否则被敌人发现这两处，就会成为我们的死角。”

“原来如此，看来你同意了我的决定……”

桑克瑞德抽走草稿纸揉作一团，扔进垃圾箱：“同不同意都已经结束了。我只是——”

“——发现计划还不够十全十美。”

“啊啊，不足以应付所有意外。”

于里昂热笑笑，在桑克瑞德背对自己时解开了双剑士的腰带扣，把散落下来的武器挂上椅背。

“我和双蛇党所做的计划，若用什么来比喻，那大约会是一种相对稳定的结构体。但任何人的任何一种行动都有极大可能性偏离原定轨迹……你看，即使是每日往返于铁轨上的矿车，也会由于铁轨中央多出来的一颗石子而改变它的速度。”于里昂热又替双剑士松掉上衣背部的结扣，“可我们总不能……为了这颗石子放弃整个结构体的平衡。”

“你直接说用灵活性来弥补就好了。”

桑克瑞德顺着精灵松开结扣的次序脱去上衣。

“我只不过在担心就算应付得来也得承担一些不必要的损失……”话没说完，桑克瑞德看到于里昂热噙在唇边的微笑便明白过来，“……你意思是说，因为这次是你填补了人质的位置，所以这种损失不存在。”

“是‘被压制到最低限度’。”

双剑士叹起气来：“你不能代表全部。”

“你也不能估算到全部。”于里昂热说着，歪了歪头，嘴边的笑容逐渐扩大，“真有趣……我以为我才是执着于‘机关算尽’的那一个。”

精灵特意强调的词令桑克瑞德想起他背地里引导暗之战士引发一系列事件时的模样，这双剑士拉下脸，不由得怀疑起于里昂热的用意。

“你在试探我。”他试着问，“看我能不能在那种情况下也保持判断水平？”

于里昂热停下自己帮双剑士拆卸装备的手，转而支在胸前。

“一开始就这么打算——是不可能的。不过我也瞒不过诸神……就像那只往你身上投放‘粪弹’的小鸟，无非一念之差，无意地造成了有意的结果……以便我准确评估你对战况的判别风格。”

桑克瑞德迅速回过头，向下瞪视着那精灵。

“需要这样？”

“考虑到你正在改变，或者说改变的结果正在显现……我想这是需要的。”于里昂热坦然接受双剑士略带责备的目光，“若是让你不适，我可以道歉。”

“不必了，我也不是对自己一点信心都没有。”

“那……出于私人角度，我想我还是该表示些什么。”

桑克瑞德在精灵拔高的影子里退了一步，却恰好进入一个于里昂热轻松就能扳住下颌的范围里。

那精灵的脸凑得太近了，以至于桑克瑞德无非很快在对方脸上聚焦视线，只得防御性地屏住呼吸，绷直脖子。

这似乎也在于里昂热的预计之中，因为精灵往桑克瑞德颈侧擦伤位置按上指腹，画下治愈印记的过程平滑而顺畅，不为皮肤间不必要的摩擦所干扰。

随后他撬开桑克瑞德颈间项环的搭扣。出于对双剑士应激反应的认知，于里昂热在解下这个项环后便不再做别的什么，只拍了拍桑克瑞德的肩：“去休息吧。”

桑克瑞德的嘴巴几次开合，在无数言语里挑挑拣拣，最后才决定了一句他仍旧不太满意却只能用来勉强填补交流间隙的发言。

“幸好你不是敌人。”

于里昂热挑高眉毛的表情说明这句话不在他的预计之中。

“不是敌人……那么你造成的变量都还可以接受。”桑克瑞德捡起他的上衣和项环，走出去几步后又再次回望过来，“没错吧，于里昂热。只有‘你不会变成敌人’这一点——绝对不在我们要计算的可能性之内。”

照理说回答之前该有那么几秒钟的沉默，用来给于里昂热去思考这个提问是否必要或是否能够答得斩钉截铁。但显然这几秒钟真要出现的话，答得再好听也无济于事。

所以于里昂热抛弃掉他惯用的长句和韵律，只给了一个词作为回应。

END.


End file.
